Staring
by Gryff21
Summary: High School AU Staring at someone for an extended period of time may lead to something quite amusing. To Lukas, at least. (Let me know if there's some grammatical errors).


The bell rings, signalling it was lunchtime. Students started to pour out from their classrooms, try to use the little time of freedom as they wish.

A group of four students walks with their heads held high in the hallway towards the cafeteria. As they walks, the students in the hallway turns to them, some greeting them - _trying to get some popularity points-_ while some of them though can't help but stare with envy, wishing that they are a part of the pack.

As they approach their destination, one of them push the door hard so it burst open, trying to get the attention of the occupants in the large room. Like always, they did.

The cafeteria fells silent, watching the group walks in like they own the place. When they arrived at a table _\- a nice table at the centre of the room, but occupied by some nerds and geeks-_ , the said cliques saw them and started to scatter all over the place, not wanting to have the humiliation of the century from the four famous students.

As the group seats, one of them- _the blond_ \- sat on the table instead, resting his feet at the bench while his elbows rest on his knees, starting to observe the place, looking for the one thing that catches his eyes ever since the beginning of the year.

If you wondering who are they, you'll know it in 3,2,1...

 _" IT'S LUKAS AND THE OCELOTS!",_ some girls starts screaming, breaking the silence.

" _Oh my god! He's so cute!"_

 _"Aiden! I love you!"_

 _"Maya, please hang out with us! "_

 _"Gill! Sign my bag, please?"_

An amused smile spread on his lips, wherever they go, there's always people who adores them. Their popularity even rivals the school's jock. They're always invited to some cool seniors' party, which they sometimes joined. A group of cheerleaders that was dominating the table nearby started to give the boys some kissy face while others blowing kisses. Other than that, everyone's back to mind their own business.

" Lukas," the voice that belongs to Aiden interrupts his thought, " we're going to buy some foods, you coming with us?".

"Nah, I'm good. I'll stay here, you guys go but buy me something. I don't want to starve for the rest of the day" Lukas replied.

Aiden scoffs, " Always enjoying the attention, huh? See you later." As he finished, they started to do their handshake, to make the crowds go wild. Some girls even fainted. As they parted, the trio make their way to the long queue - _which some people offers them to cut the line -._ Lukas continues his search.

 _His eyes finally lands on a certain group of misfits._

A group consisting of a large boy, a badass looking redhead, another boy and a girl.

 _A dark-skinned girl._

She was wearing a dark red sweater with a pair of black jeans and boots. She also wears a green beanie and a pair of spectacles.

Totally not the girl you expect him to take interest in.

She was reading her book and from time to time, glancing across her at the boy that was wearing a white button-up shirt, red suspenders and blue jeans. The said male was trying his hard to keep a conversation with the redhead, occasionally cutting the large boy at his words, obviously annoys him and makes him focus on his lunch lunch instead. The other boy asks her a plethora of questions, like what's her hobbies, band, sports and the likes. The redhead answered him cooly, obvious to his intention.

Judging by their body languages and countless of time observing them, he know what was up in this group;

 _The boy is a flirt. Apparently, he had taken interest in the redhead._

 _The large one is basically jealous of the attention the redhead gives to the flirt._

 _The redhead and the large guy obviously had a thing for each other. But judging by their_ _personallity, they're in denial._

 _And the girl, bacsically crushing on the flirt but the boy was obvious to it._

He wondered why did she rather hang out with the bunch of losers than the Ocelots, with their cool matching leather jackets.

And why did she was crushing on the guy who didn't even look at her even for a second?

He recall their each of their names, _James, Axel, Petra and..._

 _And...ummmm...what is it again?_

 _"Hey Olivia!"_

As if his question was answered, a girl in a red and white shirt and overall - _the twin sister of that James guy, Jesse. Luckily, she is nothing like her brother-_ started walking into the cafeteria, calling on the dark-skinned girl. The aforementioned girl immediately pats on the seat next to her, inviting her friend.

 _"Hmmmm, Olivia. Nice name."_

He know a little bit about her. She is the younger sister of the star quarterback player, Gabriel, the only jock who is friendly to everyone and also smarter for a quarterback player. She also idolized her brother's friend: Ellen,Emma or something like that. She sometimes spends her free period at the library, reading books about engineering and machines. He had some classes with her, if it explains how he knows her. He sometimes stares at her in class, hallway and also other places like library or cafeteria, just like now.

The girls chatted a little before the Jesse girl start to eat her lunch, leaving _Olivia_ to either reading or staring at the James guy.

 _Speaking of staring.._

She must have felt his stare because she started to scan the crowd for the source of suspicion. When her eyes finally meet his gaze, she stopped for a moment. Their eyes locked for like an eternity. Luckily,Lukas quickly reacts and immediately gave her his best and cutest smile.

 _Her reaction was priceless..._

Her eyes widens as a gasp leaves her lips. Her face flush even redder by each seconds passed. The best part is when she dropped her book onto the floor, startling the others. She quickly grab it as her friends stared to worry about her well being. She just shooked her head at their question and sending 'no's and 'nope's as a reply. As fast as lightning, she darts out of the cafeteria with her friend _Jesse_ on her heels, leaving her lunch to her brother to finish it and making heads turn at the duo. When _O_ _livia_ met his eyes again, he winked.

That makes her run even faster. Fast enough that her friend couldn't catch up to her. When she arrived to the door, she push it hard enough for the door to burst open, just like when Lukas and his gang came into the place. When the door swing back, it hits her friend in the face. She falls onto her rear before getting up and continue her pursue.

Lukas can't help but chuckle at the girl's silly antiques. He kept in mind that she is a little bit of an awkward person. He might had a difficulty in approaching her in the future.

"What is it, Luke?" Maya asked, walking back to the table with the other Ocelots after buying their lunches. Lukas slowly climb down the table to take a seat on the bench. " Nothing", he replied. Some cheerleaders might had caught him staring, smiling and winking at the girl because they had an angry and jealous expression at their face. The group begin to leave their table and also stormed out, trying to find her.

The redhead in the flirt's loser group saw the signs that the cheerleaders may pick a fight on the girl. So, she stand up and started to following the cheerleaders. The large guy and the flirt follows her afterwards. As his eyes follows the trio, the flirt suddenly turns his head and glares dangerously at Lukas, which he returns it with the same glare. That James guy might have saw Lukas winked at his friend.

The glare clearly means : _stay away from her._ He then turns his head forward again. A smirk plays on Lukas' lips, accepting it as a challenge. He might have a future competition. Well then.

 _Game on._


End file.
